


Illuminate

by ToraDora



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: A bit possesive Hadvar but he's too sweet, Boppity Boo you two screw, F/M, Fithiest thing I ever wrote, Gentle Sex, Just self indulgence, Loss of Virginity, Probably poetic asf, Smut, Thirst bandwagon for Hadvar, Vaginal Sex, We stray further from Mara's light, mentions of the war, smh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 19:30:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18745612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToraDora/pseuds/ToraDora
Summary: A self indulgent piece I wrote. Basically Hadvar and the Dragon-born do the do in the hot springs.





	Illuminate

Author’s Notes: This is just a sorry excuse of a fanfic to jump in the ‘let’s get thirsty for everything, thus the smut’ bandwagon. With further ado, here’s a shitty fanfic for thirst reasons.

 

 

Lumi stared at the hot springs with want. The warm water was clear as well it was beautiful, and the bloody and tired Imperial Bosmer was wanting to relax, especially after today.

She sighed as she looked around, noticing that some hunters far off, have had taken the liberty to reap the opportunity of nature’s benefits, and Lumi couldn’t blame them as she found a remote spot herself. Three months. It took her and her fellow Legionnaires three months to finally put a stop to this war once and for all. She shuddered, remembering the harsh foul scent of blood, smoke, and rotting corpses that littered across Windhelm as she and her commanders had stormed up to the Palace of Kings.

Her breath hitched as she finally sunk into the awaiting warmth, surprised as the water quickly enveloping her body like a welcoming beacon. It was more refreshing than she had formally thought it would be. She sighed as the hunters far away were up to their own little relaxation spell, and she tried not to feel like she was being preyed upon by some peeper’s eyes. Yet, she was bloody and tired, and it was a rare thing for her to take advantage to relax for a change.

She couldn’t help but feel as if she deserved the rare specialty. After escaping from being a servant of a noble, her life was thrown into a whirlwind of events that perhaps Sheogorath himself had conspired. If it wasn’t dragons, it were dead Nords rising from their graves, or insane, dead, blood-sucking magic people, and Daedric Princes who all wanted a piece of some mortal soul.

 

So yeah, she deserved this.

 

Laying her head back, she couldn’t help but think it was erotic how the water rippled against her thin undergarments as she tried to focus on the night sky’s constellations. However, try as she might, she could not stop one hand from slowly slithering down between her legs. For Mara’s sake, she was out in the open! She chastised herself, pulling her hand quickly to her stomach.

She had no solid home. Her sudden one year life in Skyrim had to be from inn-hopping everywhere to just crashing asleep on an unused cot at some fort surrounded by her new comrades for months end. She didn’t have the privacy or hardly the time to touch her desires that begged to be resolved from being pent up because of a certain _Nord_.

She closed her knees, bringing them to her chest to avoid any suspicion on what she might be doing. She went back to her mirthful musings, pitying herself on never having the chance to do things she wanted as the water rippled at her unfairly.

It was Hadvar’s fault. She played at the thought. His kindhearted nature stood in contrast with the harshness of his homeland, and his soft yet husky voice didn’t help with the pleasant buzzing of cicadas in her stomach.

 

Months at the open campground just being around him made it difficult. He’d always reached out, and she’d always responded eagerly to a budding friendship. It was suppose to be an area for war and planning, not developing want and carnal desires for the first person who dared to be kind to her in the harsh continent of Tamriel.

She let herself rest, bathing away the blood from her enemies, far into secrecy from any hunter’s eyes who didn’t seem to notice she was even there.

Her heart lurched at the thought that he might be needed somewhere else, or that since the war was over, he’d be focused onto something that was actually important, such as his uncle’s smithy. She would just be a former memory to him. A good ol’ war buddy. Which would be fine if she didn’t feel so fucking selfish.

 

Lust was just a minor thing compared to how she felt towards him, but tonight, it was pestering.

 

Tonight, she was alone. She tried to reason. Nobody would know where she was at, nor anybody could be looking for her right now. Another part argued that she had left just right after Ulfric was slain, no words to anybody, just feeling absolutely _crashed_. She noticed Hadvar in the crowd, and she felt beyond relieved, yet no words were spared to him from her ongoing emotions. She would feel bad, but she could guess that he had understood, he had to.

Calmness washed over her as she knew that no soldiers or even her commanders could have followed her here. As well as there was a dragon’s resting point looking beyond the place. Granted she had slain it, yet the mere presence of the mountain would run anybody off. She tried to reason with herself.

Yet there were vampires and stray beasts, but the hunters away could be alerted. Lumi relented slowly, keeping eyes open as she was acutely aware of what she had decided to do.

 

It wasn’t her proudest moment. Sure there were caves, but even they had more visitors than the secluded hot springs.

Luckily her brain chimed in, a bit late, that she knew the flame familiar thrall spell, it could keep watch for her. She was almost naked anyway, she mused as she quietly casted her eternal flaming scout.

The hunters, to her relief, didn’t really notice, leaving her to conclude that she was all alone.

Slowly and quietly, she reached downwards, hand slithering between her folds as she held in a relieved hiss as she pressed onto the button of her clitoris. Too long. It had been too long since she had even touched there. The water had helped with the lubrication as her face reddened with shame yet long awaited desire. It was slowly antagonizing as she had to keep her wits about her,

She wanted to make it quick, and be done with whatever feelings she had feared that were fleeting, to stay. She wanted to imagine how it would be like, as her nimble fingers slicked themselves against her folds and clit, causing the water to slosh a little around her. Would he be gentle? Or would he take whatever aggression his homeland threw upon him and use it against her in her make believe-passion?

 

Electricity sparked around her slick core, racing up to her erratic heartbeats as her, the water, and everything else had flared up in the passion of her fingers working faster against herself, causing herself to become too sensitive, yet not daring to stop or else she could not continue the delightful friction.

Too soon, it was all too soon as she panted out, steadying herself up against a log. She felt a little sated, yet incomplete as her clit was electrified in sensitivity as well as her breasts. Hastily she looked around, relief filling her as her thrall circled around, nothing but the bubbling of the springs and the distant chatter of hunters filled the air. It was all the same, yet, she felt a bit disappointed.

She wanted him to find her like this, she thought to herself with surprise. Naked and flushed with arousal, and sensitive, yet wanting him to drive her to the edge. She loved him, and everything about her burned and yet was drowning for him. It was unrequited, and Lumi had never felt so empty in her entire life.

She cleansed herself, removing all traces of arousal from her still flushed body, too busy with her sorrow and shame to deal with her surroundings for the moment, leaving it to her thrall to keep watch for enemies. It wasn’t her proudest moment, she thought to herself as she cleansed herself slowly, rubbing away whatever the slimy slick that remained between her folds.

 

She jumped when she heard a twig snap. Thinking of her current dress, her heart beat accelerated rapidly and she felt herself paling. She grabbed her bow and a single arrow out of her quiver, readying it. She whirled around swiftly to the sound, hoping that it wasn’t too late. She stopped mid action as her eyes widened at the sight.

 

Hadvar.

 

His eyes were wide and startled, yet his Irises were full as well as his cheeks oddly flushed.

 

“Hadvar, I didn’t see you there.” She admitted to the soldier, putting her weapon away. Noticing her state of undress, redness crashed to her cheeks as she grabbed her shirt, pulling it towards her in shame.

 

“How long were you standing there? Please don’t tell me you saw anything, I couldn’t really help myself. Oh gods now I’m rambling, I am so sorry that you had to see tha-”

 

“Lumi.” He said interrupted softly, irises glimmering from the moonlight. The wood elf’s blush did not die down, nor her erratic beating heartbeats. He couldn’t have seen her in her lustful state, couldn’t he? Her flame thrall wouldn’t attack him for he wasn’t the enemy. So, he was here, flushed and standing there in his armor, not looking away from the suddenly very shy Bosmer.

 

“You didn’t say goodbye.” He said solemnly, eyes a bit downcast, drinking in her almost named form.

 

“I didn’t want it to be my last goodbye to you. How...how did you find me?” How long were you standing there? Was the the question she was dying to know.

 

“After you left, I went looking for you.” He started, taking off his helmet. Lumi swallowed.

“Leave it to a worrywart like you to think of such things,” he scoffed slightly, continuing his state of undress, surprising the wood elf furthermore at his less bashful demeanor. Lumi felt him stare at her as he shucked off his armored leggings, an unreadable expression etched onto his face. It felt unfair, he seemed so calm from seconds before, and yet she was still the same, very hyper aware on what he was probably going to do, yet she was excited and hopeful.

 

“you cannot escape me that easily.” He finished as his impressive form dipped into the hot spring, joining her. She eyed him approaching her slowly as if she was a frightened doe, yet she had a feeling he was going to pounce onto her like a saber cat.

 

“H-Hadvar?” She managed into a question. He was a hair’s breath in front of her, staring into her.

 

“You’re a silly woman, bathing here all alone, not knowing what or _who_ could come across you.” He whispered, a dark glint in his eye shown through.

 

“...I summoned my flame thrall.” Lumi stammered meekly.

 

“Alone and now in the company of a lustful soldier. I admit, I seen you cleaning yourself, but from what, I wonder?” He continued, ignoring her as his hand smoothed against her waist, resting just beneath her left breast.

Lumi blushed with excited shame and lust. So he didn’t see her writhing into her hand, but the _aftermath_. A deeper part of her had wished he had arrived sooner to see the whole show.

“I...I thought about you.” She whispered, causing his breath to hitch, his hand inching upwards as his other arm crept around the back of her waist, pulling her forward a bit.

“You actually?” He let the sentence hang, letting her confirm with a nod.

“I thought it was unrequited. So I thought...doing that would sate everything and..and I could go on with life knowing that you would be fine working at your uncle’s smithy, or following your own path.” She blurted out as she fiddled with a rock, refusing to look up at him.

 

She almost jumped when she felt a hand brush against her cheek, lifting her face slowly to meet his. She noticed that he looked a bit sorrowed, and yet, there was a stubborn fire burning within.

“Oh, Lumi, if I had known you felt like that earlier...” He dropped the sentence as he leaned down, taking her lips into his own. She gasped a little as his calloused hand rubbed against her still sensitive nipple. Taking the initiative, he deepened the kiss, guiding her to kiss back slowly but sensually. Her lips burned with want as she slipped her arms around the back of his head, gripping his hair, pulling him forward. She felt him chuckle a bit at her eagerness, and yet obliged by slipping in his tongue into her wet cavern.

 

If a dragon swooped down now, she would die happily.

 

Eventually the two broke apart, panting.

“The first time I met you, I knew you were something special. I wanted to ask for your hand in marriage after the war, but I didn’t know how you had felt until now, I was nervous and unsure.” He admitted. Then like a switch, his eyes glinted.

“I never thought our brave Legionnaire would act scared as if she were a rabbit.” He started, pressing her forward towards him to the point she was sitting onto his lap. She gasped as she felt his hot erection against her stomach. Butterflies and cicadas danced inside her heart as she felt relieved at the contact. Hadvar continued as he slowly reached towards the nape of her neck, breathing softly against her.

“If you don’t want this, say so now.” He whispered huskily and she shivered against his cool breath ghosting her hot skin.

“I’ve wanted this for far too long.” She admitted the obvious, yet now with her further consent, he pounced.

 

Hadvar gently laid the shivering woman’s back against the bank, spreading her legs out, and on top of his shoulders. Lumi said nothing as the new wave of vulnerability hit her. She wanted this, she was already sensitive and had an empty ache lurch inside her, and she wanted it filled.

“We’re going to have to get you comfortable.” He reasoned. She nodded for him to continue.

The lust-filled soldier obliged, scooting her further upon the cool bank as he leaned forward to her core.

“Hadvar.” The words left her, and said man looked at her.

 

“Too much?”

 

She shook her head.

 

“I was just surprised.” She admitted, and Hadvar failed to suppressed a pleased chuckle.

“Just relax,” He reassured her with a kiss on the thigh. “I’ll take care of you.” Lumi did so, looking at the hungry look on her lover’s face. It was reassuring, yet it didn’t quell the ongoing butterflies. She gasped as a hot and wet tongue reached into her folds. She jumped a little at the situation as her hands clenched into the dusty bank, grabbing onto whichever roots she could. She was being feasted upon, and it was a delightful first.

“K-keep going.” She mustered out, thrusting forward with eagerness, and he did, licking at her folds and sensitive clit, every action causing her to almost purr with delight at the delicious friction. Seeing her pleased features apparently spurred him on even further, and she noticed his performance increasing to lightly biting her clit to sucking onto it as if he was a starving man.

“It looks like the water didn’t rinse away this.” He commented on the slick hot wetness, finally breaking away for a bit. She shuddered and almost yelped as she felt a thick finger enter. It would almost be painful, if it wasn’t for the almost white hot arousal she possessed.

 

“You should see this, love,” He said as he pumped not one, but now two fingers, slowly but surely. “it’s as if you’re wanting to suck me in. I wonder what else you’ll allow me to give.” He chuckled, yet she seen the dark lust clouding his gaze at the helpless woman before him. Lumi whimpered. She was in the hottest mess of her life, and the two of them weren’t finished, yet. Her core was burning, legs all mush, her heart felt as if it was burning cicadas alive.

“I’m ready.” She whimpered out. She was so close, yet she wanted him to complete with her. Hadvar stilled as he looked at the mess before him, and the look of content and arousal washed over his features.

“As you wish. Are you use to fast or slow?” He asked airily.

 

“Huh?” She knew what he was asking, but did Hadvar really think-

“Ah, I’m sorry. It’s perhaps not my business of your previous partners. I’ll always love you just the same.” He interrupted her thoughts, filling her with such sweetness.

Lumi sat up from the bank, moving her legs around his waist. She collected her thoughts as her thumb brushed his cheek gently. He softened as he leaned into her touch, lust halfway forgotten.

“Hadvar...I love you as well, but please do not assume…such things.” She whispered.

 

Oh gods, she was blushing and embarrassed now. Truthfully, she was hoping to avoid this conversation altogether. Virgins in Tamriel were a rarity, and she, being use to being a humble servant, did not wish to feel so special, less gain unwanted attention.

Yet, this was Hadvar. He knew of her and her past. She then looked up at him, seeing the wheels in his head turning as he looked at her in mild surprise. Then in an instant, he pushed her gently back upon the bank. She didn’t have much time to think as her lover covered her gently yet rough with kisses and was touching her all over again, although a bit possessively.

“War is hard for women. Did you ever had the thought of the enemy winning?” Lumi let out a low whimper as he sucked and bit at her neck, marring the flesh into a bruise. Between possessive words, he was biting and sucking at her body, from gingerly kissing, he was rolling a nipple between his teeth, sucking and biting at it gently as the woman below him moaned and thrust her chest forward, gripping his hair tightly.

 

“Have you the thought that you might have been one of their spoils?” He growled softly into her chest as his other hand tweaked her nipple gently, a contrast to his slightly possessive behavior. Lumi shook her head. She was naive, and didn’t think of that through.

“Of course not. You’re lucky we won, you beautiful strong woman.” He huffed against her breast, a bit softer this time.

“What...was that?” She murmured out in question of his actions. Hadvar relaxed a bit as he towered over her, staring into her.

 

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have been too rough. The thought of you...being a spoil of war has always been plaguing my mind. Not after your recent confession, had it really hit me during our love-making. Ah, gods, look at you.” He admitted sheepishly, eyebrows furrowed as he looked away from the soft bruises he littered upon her skin.

Lumi took his face into her hands gingerly.

 

“It’s alright, I liked it. Hadvar, I feel like we need to continue. I’m ready.” She admitted. Hadvar gently kissed her before he broke away.

“Are you sure?” He asked.

“Yes.” Lumi bit her lip. He didn’t focus on himself, and she was so close again. Hadvar deserved to chase his own edge, and she wanted him within her.

He lined himself up to her burning heat, staring into her eyes as he moved forward, one hand intertwined between hers, and the other grasped the ground beside her waist. Lumi felt herself being stretched as she held onto her lover’s shoulder with her free hand. Gingerly as she was being filled with a delicious yet pleasant burning, he kissed her softly, feeling her relax into the kiss as she kissed him back, feeling him move to a stop.

 

“I’m all the way in.” He whispered. “Are you hurting?”

 

“Ah, no. It burns a bit, but you feel amazing. I wanted this for so long.” She answered back with a husky softness that almost matched his own lust.

 

“You can go as fast as you want, love. I’m not hurting, and you haven’t focused on yourself.” She finished. For the ultimate time, he kissed her softly again.

 

“That’s good, love, but I want to savor this. We’ll go slow.” Without further argument, he leaned into her, holding her towards him as he gave gentle thrusts with his hips. Lumi breathed heavily yet softly against his ear as she felt him fill her, touching her places she never thought existed. His body rubbed against hers, causing her stiff nipples to become more stimulated as well as her sensitive clit rubbing against him.

She met his thrusts eagerly as the two of them chased their own nirvana in a gentle yet slow manner. This was nothing compared to what stories she heard the older servant girls complained or giggled about. The building heat, heightened senses, and their love burned within the gentleness of their moments. It was too much, and yet at the same time, it was a beautiful stability because he was right there with her.

She couldn’t help but grow impatient as she moved her hips faster, causing his chuckle at her impatience, grow into a hoarse groan that sent another wave of heat throughout her body. She couldn’t help but clench at the noises he was breathing into her sensitive ears, which seemed to cast her gentle lover into a mild frenzy. His hips angled their way into a certain spot within her, causing her to yelp with pleasure.

 

Taking this as an initiative, Hadvar aimed himself at the bundle of nerves within her, causing her to almost see white as he remarkably held his now medium pace.

“Almost-” She couldn’t finish as the heat engulfed her, causing her lust induced mind to follow into a white nothingness as her mouth opened up Hadvar’s name, reaching her own ecstasy for the first time with somebody. When her senses came back, he was kissing her in a frenzy as his hips fastened. A hot burst of warmth etched its way inside her womb as he stilled, yet his hips followed out with a gentle pumping. Mouth agape at the feelings, Hadvar slowly pulled out of her and landed beside her, avoiding to crush her with his weight.

“That was amazing, love.” Lumi finally caught her breath as the aftermath washed throughout her. She felt his essence drip slowly out of her and couldn’t help but feel a short burst of arousal through the hazy euphoria.

 

Hadvar, calmed down, kissed her as he slowly regained himself.

“Come on, let’s bathe and head home.” He said. Lumi smiled sheepishly.

“Wouldn’t your aunt and uncle notice our state of being unkempt?” She wondered through her scattered thinking. Hadvar chuckled as he kissed her.

 

“I meant Breezehome. I bought it the other day. I didn’t know how you felt or if you wanted to move in with me, earlier, but...just in case, I bought it.” He grinned. He didn’t have time to act as his happy lover embraced him in kisses

**Author's Note:**

> The End. 
> 
> The filthiest thing and yet the most poetic I ever wrote. Here ya go.


End file.
